Through The Portal Of Darkness
by VampireQueenBrittany
Summary: When Kairi is left on the island alone without her friends Sora and Riku and a certain redhead, Axel appears in front of her and asks her to go with him, will she go? Or will she just runaway? Axel/Kairi fanfic. Rated M for Language, Violence and Sexual Situations. *ON HIATUS*
1. Kairi Meets Axel

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Firstly, I wanted to say that this first chapter is played out like the scene when Kairi first meets Axel in Kingdom Hearts II. But as the story goes on from Chapter 2 things will be different.  
Now, I have about 11ish chapters already done, but I won't be uploading them right away, because I don't want to fall behind having to write chapters continuously and taking forever to upload them. I will probably upload a chapter maybe, each week or so. I do have another story that I work on, as well if you're a fan of Harry Potter and Dramione, you can find that story on my profile.  
Anywho, I will stop this Author's Note and let you begin. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I am just using it's characters and places for writing purposes only.

* * *

**Through The Portal Of Darkness**

**Axel/Kairi Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Kairi Meets Axel**

I stood out on the beach overlooking the ocean that was in front of me on Destiny Island. Sora and Riku had been gone for awhile now. I had lost count in the days since they've left. But I had guessed it had been a few months.

I sat down on the sand below me, hugging my knees to my chest. I had never felt so alone in my life until they had left. I put my head on my knees in front of me. Trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to fall down my cheeks.

I had wished for days and days that it was all just a dream and that I would wake up and they would be here with me just like it use to be. I thought to myself. _'It's just a dream, Kairi. Snap out of it. You're just asleep, Sora and Riku are here. And when you wake up, you will see them, again.' _But I had to face the harsh reality of them being gone for so long. I had wondered if they would ever come back to the island.

Some days were worse than just crying about it, I would be so angry and kick the sand pretending that it was them I was kicking.

In my head asking, _'How could you do this to me? How could you leave me alone like this?' _I snapped out of my thoughts, wiped my tears away and got up from the spot I was sitting at. And just decided to stand there and stare out at the ocean just once more before going walking back home.

"Maybe, waiting isn't good enough," I say outloud.

"My thoughts exactly!" I hear a unfamiliar voice say. I turn around to see who it was.

"If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." The voice says. Suddenly, a strange dark swirl rises above the sand.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" And a man walks out of this portal like blackhole.

I look at him curiously, but scared, too. The man dressed all in black. His hair is fire red and his eyes, a beautiful emerald green.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Axel," he replies. "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's," he adds. "Why don't we go see him?" He asks holding out his hand.

"...Sora?" I say to him curiously. I gasp as I hear a dog bark and look down at the ground to see an approaching barking dog.

He barks at me playfully as he spins around in circles and wags his tail. Until four strange creatures appear around us.

I hear a whistle behind me and I look back to see another black and purple portal appearing from the ground.

The dog next to me looks excited and runs straight towards the portal before turning back at me and barking.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about," Axel says.

"Hey, I feel like we're friends already," he adds.

I can feel the strange creatures coming towards me. The dog runs through the portal.

I follow it towards the portal before turning back to Axel replying, "You're not acting very friendly!"

Not knowing where exactly this portal will take me, all I know is that I must get away from him and those creatures. I disappear into the darkness.


	2. Twilight Town

**A/N:** I had a lot of thought about uploading a few more chapters to get it the story going so maybe, it would stand out more. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. I will be uploading chapters 3 and 4, because these next 2 chapters is where the story really takes off. If you like it, some feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Twilight Town**

I step out of the portal looking around along with the dog.

"Whoa! Who are you?" A curious boy asks.

"Oh, hi. Kairi." I reply. And look around to see another boy with a shocked look on his face.

"Hiya, Kairi! I'm Hayner. And that scared boy over there is Pence."

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled shyly.

"You and that dog came flying out of a whole in the wall! You nearly gave us heart attacks." The boy named Pence finally said.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, what is this place?" I ask.

"Twilight Town, of course!" Pence says.

"Twilight Town, huh?" I said looking around.

"Yup. And this is our hang out place. 'The Usual Spot' is what we call it." Hayner said and made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh, seems nice." I said.

"Well, where did you come from?" Pence asks.

"I was actually running away from these creature things on my home island."

"Creature things?" Hayner asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, they were really strange looking. All silver and black with flat top heads. And they danced or swayed."

"That does sound strange." Pence said.

"I wonder why they were coming after you," Hayner said suspiciously.

"I have no idea. Maybe, the guy who showed up with them had something to do with it." I shrugged.

"What guy?" Hayner asked.

"He said his name was Axel."

"Hmm.. Never heard of him." Hayner said.

And Pence shrugged.

"Did I hear my name?" A black portal appeared before us and Axel stepped out.

I gasped, "Oh, no! Not you, again."

Hayner jumped in front of me and said, "Hey! Why don't you leave the girl alone whoever you are!"

"The name's Axel, kid. Got it memorized?" He smirked.

"Yeah? Well, the only thing I'm going to have memorized is when I get rid of you!" Hayner said grabbing his bat.

"Is that so?" Axel chuckled. "Well, I'd hate to have to decline on a challenge, but I'm going to need that girl. We've got some business to take care of."

"Oh, no you don't!" Pence suddenly spoke up hitting Axel with his bat.

Axel chuckled, again obviously not effected by Pence's attack.

Hayner and Pence creeping up on either side of Axel ready to strike him at once.

"Wait! Don't fight!" I said to them. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Good. It saves them a beating." Axel smirked.

"Ha! Yeah, right." Hayner said.

"As if, you could beat us." Pence said.

"Guys, don't antagonize him. It was nice meeting you two. Maybe, we'll see each other, again." I smiled.

"Doubtful. Come on," Axel said and held out his hand to me.

"Bye, Kairi." Hayner said in unison.

"Bye." I said sadly and took Axel's hand and we disappeared into the portal.


	3. The Castle of Heartless

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3. Now, I wanted to say that I know the name of the Castle is not what it is truly called, but I thought I would create the Castle and the name of it. This is where the story starts to take off. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Castle of Heartless**

We appeared in a castle. It looked abandoned, but nevertheless huge like an ordinary castle, only this one was darker. No one else appeared to be around. He was still holding on to my arm even after we arrived out of the portal.

"Where are we?" I asked look around in awe seeing red, black, purple and silver drapes and carpets.

"The Castle of Heartless." He said.

"The Castle..of what?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Heartless." He said before walking up the long staircase.

"What are heartless?" I asked following him.

"You know those things that were around you on Destiny Island?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Those were a form of heartless. There are many different forms of them."

"But don't worry, they won't attack you." He said looking down at me smiling.

"Well, thanks, I guess. They sure are weird and scary looking, though."

"That's the point. Anyway, as long as you are here with me, you will stay in my room."

"Wait a minute." I stopped walking and since his hand was still around my arm, he stopped, too.

"Why am I here, Axel? What do you want from me?"

He sighs, "Alright, fine. I'll tell you. I've been watching you for awhile."

"What? You've been watching me? Why?" I started to panic thinking he could have brought me here to hurt me.

"Ever since I had heard about your little friend, Sora talking about you, I wanted to know what was so special about you."

"Sora? He was talking about me? Where is he? Tell me where he is!" I demanded.

"Calm down. Let me finish. After I heard that he and your other friend, Riku had deserted you on your home island, I came to find you."

"Why did you come to find me?" I was still worried he would end up hurting me.

"Friends don't abandon each other, Kairi. It's just wrong. That's why I came to find you, I figured since you had been abandoned, like me maybe, you and I could be friends." He took his grip off my arm and grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes.

_'Okay so, maybe, he won't hurt me. And those eyes are pretty persuasive, too. I could just stare into them forever. Oh! What am I saying?'_

I pulled my hands away from his ans said, "No. No! This is weird! Who would call someone a friend after they've kidnapped them!"

"It's not kidnapping unless you're willing. And you came willingly." He smirked.

"Only because you were going to hurt my new friends!" I was furious.

"Oh! So, you consider those people your friends? Hmm?" He circled around me like I was prey.

"Well, I-" I started, but didn't get to finish because he interrupted me.

"I was the one who took you away from that miserable island you call home where your so-called 'friends' left you." He barked.

"I didn't ask you to!" I had had it, I started walking towards the other direction. But he was hot on my trail ready to snatch me up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Away from you." I said walking a faster pace than before.

"No, I don't think so." He said then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. And walking further down the hall.

"Let me down, Axel. Now." I said and started hitting his back.

"Ooh, I like it when you're angry." He said amusingly.

"I mean it, let me down." I demanded.

"Wait, I have something to show you." He said.

"Oh yeah? What? A dungeon where you keep all the other girls you kidnap?"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. Just wait." He said before stopping in front of a door before opening it.

He stepped inside the room with me still on his shoulder and closed the door.

"Alright. Now, I'm going to sit you down. But! You have to promise me, you won't run out after I do. Promise?"

"Fine. I promise." I made it sound convincing to him so, he would put me down.

"Okay," he said and as promised he sat me down on I guess was his bed, I wasn't sure.

I looked around the room. It was dark, of course. Like the rest of the castle with the same colors.

It had a king size bed with black and red bedspread. And directly across from the bed was a black writing desk with a black lamp.

"Geez, you think you have enough black and red?" I asked.

"Hey! Those are my favorite colors." He said defensively.

"So, I've noticed. Not bad, though." I nodded.

"But you've got to see this one thing I want to show you." He gestured towards his desk.

I got up from the bed and walked over towards him by the desk.

"Look," he pointed to a piece of paper on the desk.

I looked over and saw that the paper had a specific drawing that happened to look like me.

"You're an artist?" I looked at him.

"No, I just felt like drawing a picture of you." He smiled at me.

I looked at the details of it. It was uncanny to my features. I couldn't believe it.

"Well, it is a good drawing of me, I'll admit." Staring at the picture of me.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"But why?" I asked looking back at him.

"Because you fascinate me." His beautiful emerald eyes staring right back into my sapphire ones.

_'What do I do now? Is this the moment that I had been waiting for to happen with Sora? Would I give up the most precious thing that I have to a stranger?' His eyes are starting to grow on me. But I don't know if Sora would ever forgive me. But we weren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend. _I thought to myself until a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Kairi?" Axel said.

"Wha-huh?" I asked.

"Don't think too hard." He smirked.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to think hard!" I playfully smacked him on the arm before giggling.

He chuckled and pretended to act hurt from the smack and rubbed it.

I yawned, it was probably getting late and I was beginning to grow tired.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Mhm.." I replied before yawning, again.

He walked over to the bed and turned out the top blanket before taking off his cloak and hanging it in his closet.

Then headed back to the bed getting in. He patted the side next to him, signaling me to join him.

I looked at him with a 'there's no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with you' look and shook my head.

"Aw, come on. I won't bite. Look, I'll stay on my side, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Yeah, right. Says you, who draws pictures of me and takes me away from my home." I stood next to the desk with my arms crossed.

"But I've told you why I did those things. Come on." He said with a sad pouty look.

I hung my head in defeat. "Fine. But stay on your side!"

"You have my word." He smiled.

I climbed into bed, hoping this wasn't a huge mistake in doing so.

He scooted far away from me as he could. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." I said.

"Okay, goodnight." He smiled at me.

"What about the light?" I asked.

"Oh, that?" He snapped his fingers and the light turned off.

"Whoa.. Cool." I said before yawning.

"Yup. Now, goodnight." He said.


	4. Safe

**A/N:** And here is Chapter 4. It's one of my favorites out of the chapters I've uploaded so far. Anyway, once you've read it, if you will just give me a little review telling me what you thought about it. Seeing as I don't know how many actually ship these two together. I just love the idea of them, which is the reason why I started writing this story in the first place. Anyway, I'll probably upload Chapter 5 after I've received a few reviews. I'm not actually sure if anyone reads this just, yet. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Safe**

The next day, I woke up to what I thought to be morning. I wasn't sure since he didn't have a clock in his room. The last thing I remembered before going to sleep last night was him saying he'd stay on his side. Well, that changed once I woke up and noticed his arms around me. I started panicking thinking he would wake up and see the position that we were in. Any movement would probably wake him up so, I was pretty much stuck like this until he woke up. Well, I guess this breaks the rule of staying on our sides. But on the other hand, I found myself feeling completely safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever get me. Unless it was Axel, himself. And warmth. Safe and warm. I smiled.

"Morning." He said.

I looked over at him and said, "So, what happened to staying on our sides, Axel?"

His emerald eyes pierced into mine before looking down and realizing the position we were in. He quickly unwound his arms from my body.

"Oops. Um, yeah. Sorry, about that." He said and laughed awkwardly.

"Never mind that. It's fine. I'm sure you kept me from being cold during the night." I said. _'What the hell, did I just say? Shut up, Kairi. Shut up.'_

"Is that so? Well, then I might just have to keep it that way." He smiled and moved his arms back around me.

_'Yeah, you shouldn't have said that. Stupid, Kairi. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! But oh, so warm and safe.' _I shook the thought out of my mind.

And I pushed his arms away from me and got out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure a very bad mistake doesn't happen," I replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He eyed me curiously.

"I think you know, Axel." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whoa. Alright, alright. No need to get angry with me." He said raising his hands up in defense.

"And just what do you plan to do with me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"What do you want me to do with you?" He winked.

"Are you going to take me to Sora?" I questioned him.

"Actually no, he'll eventually find you. In all due time." He smirked.

"So what is it that I am suppose to do until he comes to find me?" My eyes narrowed at him.

"Kairi, I thought you would have figured that out on your own. Maybe, I underestimated you." He shrugged.

"What do you mean? Underestimated me? You didn't actually think I would stay here with you willingly, did you?" I asked.

"Honestly, I had hoped that you would want to what with being all alone on your island. Unless you want me to take you back?"

_'Alright so, maybe he just really wants me around for company. Maybe, I am truly safe here with him," _I thought.

"Well? Have you decided, yet?" He asked impatiently, "It's best not to keep others waiting."

I gulped, "Alright, fine. I'll stay. Only because you're right about how lonely it is back at my home island."

"Great!" He said excitedly and hoped out of bed. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering what to do for a clean change of clothes, yes?" He asked.

"I should hope so," I said and looked down at my clothes I was currently wearing.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out some folded clean clothes and handed them to me.

"Are these...?" I gasped and looked up at him. "My clothes from home?"

"I told you that you fascinate me. So, of course I would have some replicas of your clothes waiting here for you." He smiled.

"Because that's not creepy at all." I shook my head.

"Anyway, I'll go get us some breakfast while you change." He said before heading out of the room.

"This is impossible." I said to myself out loud and shook my head.

I quickly shrugged out of my clothes of yesterday. And put on the clothes Axel had handed to me.

Axel came back into the room with a large tray of food and sat it on his drawing desk.

"Now, the only thing I wasn't sure about was food. I have no idea what you like to eat. So, I just got a few things." He shrugged.

"Well, that's interesting. Usually I'll eat anything. Toast and butter is fine for now. I'm not that hungry, anyway. Thank you." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "You're welcome."

I grabbed a plate and grabbed a piece of toast and put butter on it before eating it.

We sat there in silence while I ate until I noticed he wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope, not hungry."

"Oh. Okay," was all I said.

When I finally finished eating, he took the tray back into the kitchen then came back into the room.

"So, how about a tour of the castle?" he asked.

"Oh, um.. Okay, sure." I said and got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

He opened it for me like a gentleman and motioned me out the door.

We walked down the long hallway until we reached the grand staircase.

"So, where will it be first?" he asked.

"How many rooms does the castle have, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's has three floors. The first floor has this huge room for social gatherings, a bathroom for guests, a huge dining room for meals on special occasions, a bar and a huge kitchen. The second floor has all of the bedrooms, it's kinda like a hotel and each room has a bathroom of it's own. And the third floor has this gigantic library full of books and articles."

"Wow." I said with wide eyes, "and how many rooms is that exactly?"

"Twenty to be exact," he said, "so where to first?"

"How about the library?" I looked up at him smiling.

"How did I know? Of course, the library is always first," he smiled back.

"Well, I do love reading books," I shrugged.

"To the library it is," he said and he lead me up the long staircase towards the library.


	5. The Library

**A/N:** It's that time again another update. I'm so happy to announce that the one review received and also a favorited alert got me excited to upload another chapter. Reviews and alerts keep me going and want to update because it shows that I actually have readers into my stories. So thank you and enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Library**

We reached the third floor where the library was. We stood in front of these two large doors, Axel opened one of the doors and gestured me inside.

I walked inside, he followed behind me after closing the door. I looked around and saw that the library was huge and circular around us. It had these large bookcases all around, stacked high towards the ceiling with a large ladder that could move around the room from either side of the large room. From the left to right the books were in categories and in alphabetical order by last names of each author. There was a long table in the center of the library with 13 chairs around the table. And there were a few small sofas and seats around the library.

"Wow, this is the biggest library I have ever seen," I said excited.

Axel smirked. "Yeah, sometimes I come in here and read."

"Really?" I said looking at him, "I wouldn't think you would be much of a reader."

"Yeah, I tend to surprise people," he shrugged.

"I'll say," I giggled.

"So, out of all of the genres of books which one is your favorite?" He asked.

"Romance, definitely. Or fantasy," I smiled.

"Makes sense," he said rolling his eyes.

"What?" I eyed him curiously.

"Girls liking romance books," he said.

"Well, I am a girl after all," I shrugged.

"True. Here I'll show you where the romance category is," he offered his hand towards me.

I took it and we walked around the long table and reached the romance genre.

"Do you need the ladder?" he asked.

I looked through the long bookcases looking for last name beginning with S.

"Which author are you looking for?" he asked.

"Nicholas Sparks," I replied.

"Let me go get the ladder," he walked around the long bookshelves retrieving the ladder and brought it to me.

"I'll hold it steady so you can climb up there without worrying about falling off, okay?" he said.

I nodded and slowly climbed up the ladder towards the row of authors of last names that start with the letter S.

I skimmed through past Scott, Shakespeare, then Smith until finally seeing Sparks.

I saw _A Walk To Remember, Message in a Bottle, Nights in Rodanthe, _and _The Notebook. _

I grabbed _The Notebook, _because it had been my favorite Sparks book. _A Walk To Remember_ being my second favorite Sparks book.

And quickly walked down the ladder.

"Found what you were looking for?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I did," I smiled showing him the book.

"_The Notebook, _huh, never read that one. But then again, I'm not the type whose into romance books," he shrugged.

"Oh well. It's a very good one although, very sad, too."

"Why would you want to read a sad book?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's a great romance, but it's known most romances end in tragedy somehow like death," I revealed being the tragedy in this story.

"I see. Well, whatever you're into I guess," he shrugged, again. "So want to sit down and read it for awhile?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied walking over towards the nearest sofa. I sat down on the sofa with him and started reading the book.

I curled up on one end of the sofa and he stayed his distance on the other end, but his eyes fixated on me the whole time.

I tried to ignore it, but it was getting hard not to.

I closed the book and looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"You keep staring at me," I stated.

"Oh, sorry about that, I tend to space out sometimes," he said.

"Okay," was all I said before rolling my eyes and opening the book up to the page I left off of.

"Kairi?" I heard him say.

I sighed and closed the book, again. "Yes?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"What's the story about?" he asked curiously.

"It's about an old couple, Noah and Allie. And Noah is reading to Allie, who is suffering from Alzheimer's disease, the story of their life and how they met."

"Oh. Okay," was all he could say.

I sigh, again. "Alright, fine. I won't read."

"No, I'm sorry. I won't bother you. I'll just go pick out a book, myself." He said and got up from the sofa and went to go grab a book.

He came back to the sofa a few minutes later. And I peeked up from my book to see what he was reading.

I read it was a mystery type book, like Sherlock Holmes. And went back to reading.

A few minutes later, he got back up and went back to the bookcase to put the book back.

_'He couldn't have read the whole book within a few minutes could he?' _I shrugged the thought away quickly as he came back to sit on the sofa with me, empty handed.

"You like mystery books?" I asked.

He put his arms behind his head and smiled before replying, "Yes, sorta like Sherlock Holmes. Mysteries and crime solving always fascinated me."

"Interesting." I hummed and turned the page of my book before looking back up at him just laying on the other end relaxed and smiling with his eyes closed.

I shook my head, I got up from the sofa and I walked past him to go put the book back up on the bookcase.

He got up, too and followed me. When I got to the ladder, he did what he did before and held the ladder in place while I climbed back up to put the book back.

I started to climb back down, but I lost my footing. Axel must have noticed because he caught me and brought sat me back down on the floor.

"Thanks," I blushed.

He chuckled and said, "No problem."

"I'm such a klutz sometimes," I giggled.

"Well, want to go back to my room then?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

We walked out of the library and down the stairs back to the second floor.


	6. The Darkness

**A/N: **Well, I don't have much to say for this update, except be prepared for some violence/action between two characters. Another character shows up from the game series. He'll be a reoccurring character in this story, as well. Anyway, that is all. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Darkness**

Before reaching Axel's bedroom, another portal appeared in front of us and a man with long blue hair and yellow eyes dressed in black with X-shaped scar on his face walks out of the portal.

"Axel, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your little friend," he says.

I gasp and grab onto Axel hoping he can protect me.

"I don't think so, Saïx," Axel says.

"You know, you're no match for me, Axel," he says drawing out his weapon.

I gasp and look up at Axel. Seeing his emerald eyes burning with fury. He draws out his weapon, as well.

"You're not taking her away from me, Saïx," he warned him and turned my body behind him.

They ran at each other clashing against one another with their weapons.

Fire blazed up around them and flew at Saïx and he dodged most of them except one that caught his shoulder.

He winced in pain before using his bladed weapon to attack Axel.

Axel dodged Saïx's attempted to harm him and threw some other flames at him.

The flames passed through Saïx hardly causing any harm.

He smirked and swung his blade around slicing through Axel's arm.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, "Axel!" I yelled out.

Axel screamed out in pain grabbing onto his injured arm, but not giving up on the fight just yet.

Saïx laughed at Axel's wounds, looking like he had just won the fight.

What he didn't notice was the huge flame coming at him that seared the side of his neck.

He yelled out in pain, grasping his neck and said, "I'll get you for that, Axel! Next time. You'll pay for this."

Saïx summoned a portal and left quickly to aid his wounds.

I quickly ran over to Axel.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Kairi. No big deal," he smirked.

"No big deal? He hurt you," I said.

"Nah, I'm fine," he lied.

"You're not fine. Come on," I swung his good arm over my neck and walked back to his room.

I opened the door once we reached it and went inside then closed the door behind us.

"Go sit on the bed," I demanded.

"Kairi, I said I'm fine," he said, but winced in pain.

"You don't have to act so tough all the time," I said.

I ripped off some of the material from my shirt then wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"There, now apply pressure to it to stop the bleeding. Okay?" I said.

"Yes, mother," he said rolling his eyes.

I sighed shaking my head and sat down beside him.

"Thank you," he said in a serious tone, but not looking at me.

"It's nothing," I replied, "but thank you for not letting him take me."

"I couldn't let him take you, Kairi," he said. "I would never forgive myself, if he did."

He turned to face me, he looked down at me and smiled before placing his hands onto the side of my face. The heat that radiated from his hands heated my cheeks.

I began to blush and tried to disguise my smile into a serious way looking back at him.

He looked deep into my eyes and said, "Kairi, forget Sora. He left you remember? I've always been there for you, watching over you. Let me love you."

"Don't do this. You know how much Sora means to me," I said pulling away from him.

"No, you're right. I'm bad for you, anyway," he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"What do you mean, you're bad for me?" I asked I turned around to face him.

"I'll hurt you, somehow. Maybe, it's better if I take you to Sora," he shrugged.

"Will you?" I asked not meaning to sound as excited as I did and stood up from the bed.

I heard him sigh sadly, "God dammit, Kairi. Alright, fine. You know what? You wonder why Sora has been gone so long, I know the reason why," he admitted.

"What? Tell me now," I demanded walking over to him standing directly in front of him look up at him with furious eyes.

"Because of Riku. He lost Riku to the Heartless. Okay? Riku, himself took in the power of the darkness. He's fighting on the darkside. And Sora fights on the side of the light. That's why they've been gone so long. Sora is so bent up about getting Riku back, he doesn't have time to come back to Destiny Island. So now, you know," he finally revealed.

I felt the tears sting my eyelids, fighting to fall down my cheeks. "No." I shook my head in disbelief, "No, that can't be. Tell me, it isn't true!" I said grabbing onto his shirt tightly.

I felt him shrug before he spoke, "It's true. Riku fell into the darkness, just like I did."

I slid down to my knees and my arms fell to my sides and the tears finally fell.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," he said bending down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, get your arms off me!" I yelled and pushed his arms off of me, "you're no better! Part of the darkness, just like him! Get away from me," I warned.

"You have to understand, the only reason I had joined the darkness is because I lost everyone I loved. I was alone and I had no one to turn to," he said.

"So what? You just turn yourself to evil? How are you even capable of this thing that you call love that you say you have for me? You're a monster and monsters are incapable of love," I spat at him.

He stood back up and said, "That's where you're wrong, it is because of the love I have lost before is why I turned to darkness. I was in a dark place when I was alone and the dark accepted me with open arms. I was vulnerable and I just fell into it willingly."

I scoffed in disbelief, "You know what? Just save it. I don't want to hear it." I turned my back to him and wiped my tears away.

"Come on, Kairi. Don't be that way," he said in a sad tone.

"What do you want me to say, Axel? How did you expect me to act after you told me all of that?" I turned to look at him.

"I don't know. I had hoped that you would be more understanding," he answered.

"Oh, I understand completely. I just don't see why you can't just turn back to the light," I said looking down at the floor.

"Hey, I've helped the light side. I've fought alongside it for awhile now," he added "not to mention I just saved you from a bad guy who was just going to use you for his benefit."

"That's probably true, but I still don't know what your intentions are with me."

"I would show you my intentions, if you'd let me," he smirked and moved closer to me.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious innuendo and shook my head, "I don't think so."

Trying to hide the smile that was spreading across my face.

"Oh, yeah? What's that I see? You're blushing," he pointed out.

"What? No, I'm not!" I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"You don't have to hide from me, Kairi. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Enough of this. I'm going to the library," I replied and walked out of the room and headed up to the library.

And of course, he would end up following me. I rolled my eyes and walked faster upstairs.

I got up to the library and opened the door. And there he was just standing there smirking.


	7. Desires

**A/N:**Hello, again. :D Not much to say here, except.. Expect smut in this chapter and enjoy. That is all. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Desires**

I opened the door of the library and there he was just standing there smirking.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You know, that's not fair using your portal thing."

"Oh, well. You'll get over it," he shrugged. "Plus, I couldn't just have you roaming the Castle alone. Got it memorized?"

"I wasn't going to roam. I told you I was going to be in here. Got _that _memorized?" I said with an attitude.

He rolled his eyes, "You don't want Saïx showing up and kidnapping you while I'm nowhere in sight would you?"

"Well, no. Of course not," I frowned.

"That's what I thought. So it's best for me to watch over you."

"Ugh! Fine." I was so annoyed, he was like an annoying person that wouldn't go away.

But at least he was attractive. _'Ugh. No, what am I even saying?'_ I thought.

"Kairi," he snapped his fingers in front of my face as if to walk me up from my trance.

"Huh? What?" I said looking up at him.

"Don't think too hard," he said sticking out his tongue.

"Stop telling me that!" I huffed in annoyance.

"Geez, you need to calm down." He got up close to my ear and whispered, "I bet, I could calm you down in ways you wouldn't think I could."

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

I was tired of the games, I turned towards him and just kissed him.

He didn't expect this so he stood there until I moved back.

He shook his head before saying, "You call that a kiss?"

"Think you can do better?" I said daringly.

He smirked "Of course, I could."

"Show me," I said testing him.

I suddenly felt his arms on my waist and his lips on mine.

His tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission, I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in touching mine.

I was new at this so he did everything until I got the hang of things. Soon we were fighting for dominance that left us gasping for air.

After his breathing returned to normal I heard him say, "Now _that _was a kiss."

"I'll say," I agreed.

Soon I was picked up in his arms.

"Whoa! Hey, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said smiling.

We went through a portal of darkness. It took us to his bedroom.

"Your bedroom?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded and sat me down on his bed.

"What are we doing back in-" I was silenced by his lips at my neck.

My breath hitched and my heart started beating faster.

I felt his hands slowly reaching up my dress from the back undoing my bra.

I bit my lip anxiously and opened my eyes before saying, "Wait.."

He stopped and looked up at me, "What?" He asked questioning.

"Shouldn't we slow down? I mean, we only just kissed." I said in defense.

"Kairi, if you don't want to do this, we can stop now. I won't do anything that you don't feel comfortable with."

I just nodded to him to continue and he pulled up my dress over my head along with my bra.

Once my bra was off the cold air made my nipples erect.

I hadn't been very big in the chest area, but I knew I was at least an A or B cup.

I looked up Axel and his emerald eyes were immediately glued to my chest.

He smirked and said, "Perfect. You're perfect." He finally looked up at me.

I blushed and shook my head before saying, "No, I'm not."

"No, you really are, Kairi." He said before moving his head down towards my chest.

I felt his lips brush against one of my hard nipples making me gasp at the sensation.

My breath hitched once again. And my hands moved into his red hair grabbing onto it.

I felt his tongue flick against my nipple and I started feeling tingly down passed my stomach.

He moved his hand on my other breast tugging and pinching it, while his mouth worked the other.

I let out a groan of pleasure and started feeling a dampness down below.

On impulse, I reached up to grab his hand from my breast and moved it towards my stomach.

He knew what I was doing and moved his hand down passed it.

I felt his fingers hook around my panties and I suddenly felt the cold air.

He swiftly pulled them down my legs before throwing them onto the floor.

He moved his mouth from my nipple to my mouth kissing me passionately before I felt his thumb hit a spot that made me moan.

I felt him smirk into the kiss then he made the same ministrations hitting that spot, again.

I stopped him after moaning once more and saying, "Hey, this isn't right if I'm the only one who is naked."

He stopped kissing me and said, "You're right." He moved his hands up to his shirt.

And pulled it up over his head then throwing it onto the floor. Revealing his toned chest.

I found myself wanting to touch, claw, kiss and bite at his skin.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Oh, yes."

He flashed me a smile before moving his hands down to the button of his pants.

I shook my head saying, "No. No. Let me."

I moved my hands to the button of his pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping them. Then pulled them down, revealing his black boxers.

"My turn." He said taking off his pants along with his boxers.

I gasped seeing what seemed to be his big cock.

He slowly pushed me back down onto the bed then moved his fingers back to where they were.

Feeling his thumb at my clit, again. I sighed feeling that jolt of pleasure.

Then felt two fingers slip inside my folds. I gasped at the new found pleasure of his fingers pumping in and out of me.

I heard him chuckle. And I grabbed onto his fingers inside me, pushing them even further until I cried out from the pain.

"Easy, now. Don't want to hurt yourself, do we?" He said smirking.

I winced from the pain. He slowly started pumping in and out once again.

I found the pleasure once more. Then he removed them and I opened my eyes, looking up at him with a questioning look.

He held up his finger and got up from the bed then went over to his drawer and pulled out a condom.

Tearing it open and slipping it on his length then climbing back on the bed.

He moved back up to kissing me before positioning himself at my slit.

"You might want to prepare yourself for this. It's going to hurt." He warned me.

I grabbed onto his sides at once, because I knew what was about happen.

I felt him push inside of me and I gasped and winced from the pain.

I felt tears in my eyes and they slipped from the corners of my eyes.

He moved his hand up to wipe them away. "It's okay," he said trying to calm me down.

He kept his hard length inside me to let me get use to the feeling.

Until I nodded my head once I noticed the pain went away.

He started to move in and out of me then I suddenly felt a wave of pleasure hit me.

His mouth moved to my neck nipping at it while he kept thrusting in and out of me.

It was so intense. I moaned and moved with him in sync with his movements.

Axel was grunting and moaning every now and then along with my little moans.

I knew since this was my first time I wouldn't last long and that with time it would get better.

I was on the edge to the breaking point of my climax. I moved my hands from his sides and into his hair clawing at his scalp.

"Axel, I-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Shh.. I know. Hold on. Almost there," he said.

He thrusted a few more times before we both went over the edge.

He clasped onto my chest, his breathing uneven and ragged.

Our bodies were still intertwined together, covered in sweat.

My heart raced so fast, I swear it was going to burst through my chest.

After a few minutes, my heart rate and my breathing finally returned to normal.

And I looked up at Axel, he was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

I smiled and kissed his forehead then grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed.

I draped the blanket over our naked bodies and felt my eyes get heavy before falling fast asleep, too.


	8. The Morning After

**A/N:** In this Chapter, there will be a bit of smut and also, another reoccurring character from the game series, too. Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

I woke up the next morning stretching my aching legs. And the memories of last night flashing in my mind. Axel's arms were around me and my back against his chest. Remembering that we were still naked. I tried not to move as much thinking that he would wake up if I had started moving. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and turned to face him. He looked so peaceful and had a smile on his face. He was so handsome, I gushed in my mind. His fiery red hair all disheveled from last nights events.

His voice startled me a bit when he said, "Good morning." His voice was deep and groggy. His eyes flickered open staring up at me and smiled.

"Morning," I said smiling and stroked his spiky hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a worried tone.

"A bit sore, but other than that I'm fine," I smiled, again.

"Good," he replied and leaned his head up and pressed his lips against mine softly.

I moaned a bit from the kiss.

He broke it and unlocked his arms from my body.

I shifted to the side of him and laid down.

His hand moved up my arm brushing against my skin making me shiver.

He smiled looking at me with his emerald eyes sparkling before saying, "I love you."

I nodded and said, "I know."

"I hope you don't regret it," he said worriedly.

I frowned, "Regret what?"

"Last night."

I shook my head "No, I don't. It was wonderful."

He flashed me a smile before kissing me once more.

I sat up in my position and he suddenly mocked my movements sitting up with me.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me.

"Nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom."

He chuckled. "Oh, okay."

I moved over his body lightly brushing against him.

I felt his hands grasp my ass when I swung my leg over the bed.

I looked back at him and he chuckled, again.

And his hands felt down at his sides once I finally got my body off the bed.

I reached the bathroom's door across the room closing the door behind me after I walked in.

After finishing up, washing my hands I looked into the mirror. Suddenly conscious about my naked body. And felt a pain in between my legs.

I hissed from it, but opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom.

Axel staring at my naked body his emerald eyes darkened filling with lust, he swiftly got out of the bed and walked over towards me. Picking me up from my position and carried me back over to the bed.

"God, you're so beautiful." He said kissing my mouth then moving down to my neck kissing it.

I felt myself go wet from his kisses. His lips felt like Heaven and drove me crazy.

He moved his lips from my neck to my ear, "How did I get so lucky?" He whispered.

I shrugged and felt his lips move back down to my neck nipping and kissing it. His hands wandering all over my body.

His lips moving from my neck back up to my ear and I listened in as he spoke in a soft, but deep voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I melted in his hands.

He whispered, "I love you," a few times as his hands slipped from my chest to in between my legs feeling my wetness. His fingers through my folds and slipping deep inside me. I started moaning softly. He took his hands away from my body lifting them up to his mouth sucking the juices from them.

He made an "mmm" sound before I heard him say, "You taste good." I heard him smack his lips together.

I blushed real hard feeling even wetter than before.

He got up from the bed and went back to the same drawer he went to last night grabbing out another condom and slipping it on before he crawled back in bed.

"Ready?" He asked looking down at me.

I nodded my head knowing what would happen next.

He positioned himself between me, once more and I felt his length slowly fill me up.

"You okay?" He asked making sure I wasn't hurting, again like last night.

I smiled up at him giving him the signal to move.

He slowly started thrusting in and out of me.

My moans getting louder by each thrust.

I could hear his deep grunts in my ear making it hotter.

He brushed one of his hands passed my stomach down to my clit, his thumb moving against it

I bit my lip to keep from moaning any louder than I already was. I was almost on edge.

He removed his thumb from it and moved his hand up to my chin and then to my cheek softly caressing it, before kissing me passionately.

"Almost there," I whispered between kisses.

He nodded his head then moved his mouth to my cheek and thrusted a few more times moving his hands to my sides and gripped them tight.

His mouth reached my ear and growling as he came. His growl set me over the edge, I grabbed onto his shoulders digging to his skin as I felt my walls clench around his length and we rode out our climaxes. He let go of my sides moving them up to my face holding my cheeks kissing all over my face and neck.

Hearing him whispering, "I love you," again.

He slipped out of me and got up to walk to the trash can by his desk and unrolled the soiled condom from his member and threw it into the trash.

He bent down to retrieve his clothes from the floor and started putting them on.

I moved from my position from the bed and leaned over to the side to grab some of my clothes from the floor, as well.

Putting on my panties first and then my bra.

Axel walked over handing my shirt to me.

"Thanks," I smiled to him.

He shrugged.

"Have you seen my skirt?" I asked then looking around at the floor.

"Oh, here." He bent down and grabbed it. Then handed it to me.

I put it back on.

We were finally fully clothed.

"So.. Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. Want to go to the kitchen with me?"

"Sure," I got up from the bed.

We left the room and walked down the long hallway then down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So what are you hungry for?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Eggs and toast?"

He arched his eyebrow at me before saying, "No bacon?"

"Oh, yes. If you have it." I nodded.

He opened the refrigerator and looked in before seeing the package of bacon. He grabbed it and the tub of butter for the toast.

"Want me to help you?" I asked.

"Sure, the bread is over there and there's the toaster." He said pointing where they were.

I walked over to retrieve the bread and put a few slices into the toaster. And waited until they popped up.

"Oh, we need plates." I said.

"They're in there in that cabinet." He pointed at the cabinet across from me.

I walked over and grabbed two for us then shut the door.

I put the toast onto our plates and moved them towards him where he was at the stove cooking the eggs and bacon.

Then I went to sit down by the island in the kitchen on one of the bar stools waiting.

It was a few minutes until he was done cooking and he brought the plates over to where I was sitting and sat my plate down in front of me.

I smiled up at him and thanked him.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

I wasn't sure and asked, "What do you have?"

He walked back to the fridge and opened the door looking in.

"We have milk, tea, orange juice, apple juice, lemonade, some type of soda, beer and water." He read off.

"Tea is fine," I said.

"Okay, tea it is."

He took the pitcher out of the fridge and retrieved two glasses then filled them up and sat the glasses at the island. Then put the pitcher back into the fridge. He finally came to sit down beside me and began eating.

We didn't really talk much while we ate, but it wasn't really an awkward silence.

I finished up and sat my plate in the sink behind me, he did the same. And wrapped his arms around me looking down at me. I smiled up at him.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

I shrugged looking down at my feet then I thought of it. "Can I take a shower?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

We left the kitchen and headed back to his room.

On the way down the hall way I grabbed onto him, just in case Saïx decided to show up again out of nowhere.

He noticed my sudden movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just in case, he decides to show up, again." I said.

"He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him," he whispered holding me close.

I nodded, but still stayed close to him as we walked down the long hallway before reaching his room.

I heard the sound of a portal and turned my head, but grabbing onto him, again.

He turned his head to see who it was before saying, "It's alright."

A blonde boy stepped out of the portal, he looked very familiar.

Axel let go of me before saying, "Roxas."

The boy named Roxas looked up at him then down at me and asked, "What are you up to, Axel?"

"Nothing, this is my.." Axel paused for a moment, "..friend, Kairi. I'm looking after her."

I have to admit, when he said I was just his friend I was a little hurt by it, considering the events that had happened last night and earlier this morning. But I wasn't sure of myself, either. I wasn't sure what I considered him as either. It's not like we were together really.

Roxas shook his head and said, "Don't you think you're being a little reckless bringing her here? I heard of your little disagreement with Saïx."

"I had to do what I thought was right, Roxas. Saïx was going to take her away from me," Axel responded.

Roxas moved closer before saying, "Well, you know Saïx, you can't really trust him."

"My thoughts exactly. Who would have known what he had done to her, if he had succeeded." Axel said nodding.

Roxas nodded with him and replied, "Well, to let you know Saïx asked about her. I didn't know anything about her so, I told him that. Anyway, I better be off."

"Wait, what did he want to know? Is he going to try to come back?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, "No idea. But it's best to keep an eye out for him. And keep her in your sight, you never know with Saïx"

"Alright. Well, thanks for the heads up." Axel smiled. "Oh, and by the way, good to see you, again."

Roxas smiled at him, "Yeah. You, too. Well, see you." And Roxas disappeared into his portal.

Axel turned back towards me and smiled at me, "He's an old friend." He answered my curious look.

"Oh. Well, he kind of looks like my friend, Sora." I confessed, but shrugged.

He smiled at me and said, "Come on. Let's go inside."

He said taking my hand and we went inside his room.


	9. Shower

**A/N:** Quick update here. Good morning and please, forgive me for this lacking chapter, but I wanted to update. The next chapter will be longer than this one, I promise. Read and review, pretty please? Thank you in advance, my lovely readers. :) Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shower**

After we got inside his room, he went over to his closet and pulled out some more clothes of mine and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I smiled and went into the bathroom and started to close the door behind me, but a hand stopped it from being shut fully.

I looked back and saw Axel's hand at the door. "Hold on. I'll join you," he said.

He walked inside with some clothes in his hands, too.

"You want to shower with me?" I eyed him curiously.

He nodded and said, "You heard Roxas, I have to keep you in my sight. Besides, a shower wouldn't hurt me, either."

"I guess, you're right." I smiled at him.

And I sat my clothes onto the toilet. He did the same.

He walked over to the shower and asked me, "Hot or cold?"

"Warm, please." I said and started undressing.

He turned the shower on and then undressed himself.

I moved over to the shower and moved the shower curtain a bit so I could climb in.

He joined me a few moments later after getting the towels out of the cabinet above the toilet.

The warm water burned against my skin, I hissed at the warm sensation for a second.

"Too hot?" He asked after wetting his hair under the water.

I shook my head and put my head under the water to wet my hair.

Axel handed me a loofah sponge that he put soap on for me.

I noticed that when he wet his hair that the water didn't mess his spikes up.

"Thanks," I said and took it from him and rubbed it all over my body.

He did the same with his own and rinsed off.

He then moved out of the way so I could rinse off, as well.

After rinsing off, I moved the curtain back so I could climb out.

But before I reaching over to pull the curtain he grabbed my arm.

I turned my head towards him in confusion. "What? I was just getting out," I said.

"We're not done in here, yet." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," he said and pulled me towards him.

I shook my head at him. "No, I want to get out. Look, I'll dry off and get dressed in here and wait for you."

"What? And let Saïx come through and kidnap you while I'm still in here." He shook his head, "I don't think so."

I started to get aggravated at him and frowned, "I'll be in here still just outside of the shower. What's the big deal, Axel?"

"Fine. I'm already finished, anyway." He walked towards the shower knobs and turn it off.

I pulled the curtain back and finally got out then grabbed my towel. I dried my body off and wrapped the towel around my head.

Axel started laughing.

I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked.

"You look funny with it on your head." He chuckled.

I frowned and said, "Oh, shut up." And took the towel off my head.

He was blocking the toilet where our clothes were. "Can you move? I need to get my clothes."

"No way, you look better without your clothes on."

I shook my head, "Ugh! Stop being a pervert and hand me my clothes."

He chuckled then turned around and grabbed them turning back around and handed me them.

"Thank you." And I proceeded to put them on.

He shook his head after I was fully clothed. "I was right."

"Right about what?" I gave him a confused look.

"That you look better without clothes." He laughed, again.

"Will you stop?" I frowned, again.

He shrugged and said, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"How about you put your clothes on instead of talking about others without theirs." I suggested.

"Some people like to be naked," he laughed.

"I don't, it makes me self conscious." I admitted.

He shook his head, again. "You shouldn't be self conscious. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Whatever, people will always have problems with themselves no matter what others say." I shrugged.

He didn't reply to that, but took off the towel around his waist and got dressed.

"Are we done in here?" I asked.

He nodded and walked towards the door then opened it.

"Come on," he said walking out.

I followed him out of the bathroom and I went to sit on his bed.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"To get out of the Castle and go somewhere else," I replied.

He sighed before saying, "I'm afraid, we can't do that. It's too risky."

"How is it too risky if you're there protecting me?" I asked.

He came to sit down next to me. "It just is, okay?"

"I'm just trying to understand is all. I wanted to see something else for once." I frowned.

I heard him sigh, again. "Look, I'd like to take you somewhere else instead of staying stuck here, but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes and said, "Kairi, I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I trust you. I trust that you can protect me." I said.

He stood up and nodded his head. "Okay, let's go."

I stood up with him and his dark portal appeared.

* * *

**A/N:**Going on an adventure with Axel seems like so much fun, but only if others don't get in the way. And damn Kairi for rejecting Axel's advances on her and his perverts jokes. I'll update soon, probably this upcoming weekend. P.S. Thursday is my birthday so party-party for this soon-to-be 22 year old. Haha anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, even though it was shorter than usual. Maybe, I should have wrote a little smutty shower scene, but oh wells.


	10. Conflict

**A/N: **Well, our rival Saïx is back for a little revenge. Will he succeed? Only one way to find out, read on! :D  
And before you read, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your sweet reviews. They inspire me to keep writing, so thank you everyone. And enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Conflict**

We walked through it and ended up somewhere on a hill.

"This is Sunset Hill," he said and sat on the bench behind us.

I sat down with him and looked up towards the sunset. "Wow, the sky looks beautiful."

"Yeah, it does." He smiled. "They say it looks even better when you bring a special person here."

I looked at him and asked him, "A special person? Meaning what exactly?"

"Well, I guess they mean someone that's very special to you. Someone you love." He shrugged.

_I wonder how it would look if Sora was here with me, _I thought.

I heard him sigh sadly before he spoke up, "You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"Who?" I asked turning to look at him.

He turned to face me, as well. "Sora."

"Well, yeah. Just thought what it would look like if he was here with me," I confessed.

He shrugged and said, "He'd probably see the same thing that I am seeing."

"I wouldn't know." I shrugged.

He got up and said, "Let's go somewhere else."

"Okay," I nodded and got up with him.

He grabbed my hand and we walked through the portal.

We arrived some place else that had a huge courtyard with a beautiful fountain.

"Where are we now?" I asked walking towards the fountain.

He walked towards the stairs next to the fountain and sat on a step and said, "Radiant Garden."

"The name fits it perfectly. It sure is radiant." I smiled following him sitting on the step next to him.

"For awhile it was called Hollow Bastion, but it turned back to it's original name." He replied.

"Hmm.. Yeah, I like Radiant Garden better." I said staring at the fountain.

He smiled. "Back when I was a somebody, my friend and I would come here a lot."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean when you were a somebody?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he laughed. "It's a long story," he confessed.

I frowned not understanding what he meant. "Will you tell me about it?" I asked.

"Someday," he said.

"Why not now?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you some other time."

"What are you hiding from me?" I began to get aggravated, again.

He shrugged before saying, "I just don't want you to think less of me once you find out."

"Why would I think less of you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know. You just might if I tell you now," he said.

I crossed my arms and said, "Either way, I want to know."

But before he could say anything else there was another portal that appeared.

The person who stepped out of it was none other than Saïx.

"Axel, it's Saïx!" I gasped.

He looked down at his rival and got up from the stairs.

"Let's go!" He said. And his portal appeared.

We hurried through it heading back to the Castle.

"That was close! He could have spotted us," he shook his head.

I frowned before saying, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Well, I was the one who took you. The fault is mine," he admitted.

I shook my head, "Yeah, but I talked you into it."

"Yeah, but you didn't force me to take you," he shrugged.

I went to sit on the bed. "Do you think he saw us?" I asked.

"Not sure. But if he did, he probably would have followed us here."

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. Being out of this boring castle," I smiled sadly.

He sat down beside me. "Yeah, it was."

We heard a knock on the door. Axel got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" He said.

"Roxas, let me in." The voice on the other side said.

Axel opened the door and Roxas came in.

"What's going on?" Axel asked crossing his arms.

"Saïx, he said he saw you two leaving Radiant Garden awhile ago."

"Shit.. Well, is that it? Did he say he was going to come find us?"

Roxas shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Should we get out of here?" I asked the boy.

"Where would we go?" Axel looked towards Roxas.

"I don't know, man." Roxas said. "But he seems adamant on finding you."

Axel shook his head and frowned. "I don't get it, if he saw us why didn't he stop us? Why didn't he follow us?"

"Maybe, he has something else to do." The blonde boy shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I got to go. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Axel smiled.

Roxas nodded and then left through his portal.

I was worried. What if Saïx was not only after me, but after Sora and Riku, too?

"Don't be so worried, I'll protect you. No matter what." He said and smiled lightly.

"It's not that. But what if he's also after my friends?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sora and Riku are good fighters. They could take him."

"I know, but.." I couldn't say the words. I just looked down at the floor staring at it.

He walked over and kneeled down so he was eye level to me and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine."

I leaned over towards him and hugged him.

I was sad and worried for not only us, but my friends.

He got up from his position and sat down next to me and held me for awhile.

Sadness took over me and the tears just fell. The sounds of my sniffles were heard by him.

He pulled back from the embrace and looked at me sadly and said, "Don't cry, Kairi."

I always hated crying in front of people. But this time I just couldn't stop them from falling.

He removed one of his gloves and brushed my tears away with his hand.

He put his glove back on.

And more tears fell, he used his mouth instead. Just kissing the tears away.

Until they finally stopped. I smiled sadly. "Thank you," I whispered.

His lips closed in on mine. Kissing me softly with his arms down by my waist.

We heard the sound of a portal. And someone walking through it.

"So here you are." His voice sounded familiar.

Axel moved his head away from mine and I gasped.

"Well, well.. This is interesting." Saïx said.

"What do you want, Saïx?" Axel said angrily.

"You know what I want, Lea."

"Lea?" I said confused.

"Don't call me that," Axel warned.

"Why not? That is your original name." Saïx smirked.

"Okay. Then, Isa." Axel frowned at Saïx.

"Isa? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Oh? You mean, the girl doesn't know of your true name? Lea, I'm surprised by you." Saïx tsked.

"Shut your mouth, Saïx. You can't have her." Axel said getting up from the bed.

"You dare challenge me? Your old best friend? Well, then.. Game on." Saïx smirked.

Saïx's weapon appeared in his hand.

"Wait. Let's take this some place else." Axel added.

"Very well. But the girl comes with us. I want her to see how you failed her." His yellow eyes looked at me.

"No! Anything, but that. I'll go with you, but she stays here." Axel said.

I shook my head. "No, I'll go with you. And you're wrong, Saïx. Axel will never fail me."

"Hmm.. we'll see." Saïx smirked. And turned his back at us as his portal appeared. "Let's go."

"Kairi! No! Don't follow us. Please!" Axel warned.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, Axel." I said and followed them into the portal.

We arrived in this huge room.

Axel turned to face me and said, "Why? Why did you come?" Axel shook his head.

"Because I want to see you win this. I believe in you." I said.

Saïx laughed and said, "The only thing you're going to see is Axel fading away."

Axel charged towards Saïx throwing his Chakrums at him. Saïx dodged the attack and charged at Axel next. But Axel jumped to the opposite side to dodge his attacks. Then charged his chakrums up and they twirled around him causing a huge fiery explosion with Saïx falling to the ground gasping, but he got up still and in pain.

"This isn't over, Axel." Saïx warned him, limping towards his portal and disappeared.

"Dammit! I almost had him!" Axel said running over to me.

"You'll get him next time." I gave him an encouraging smile.

He nodded, "Yeah.. Let's go home."

His portal appeared and we walked through it where his room was.


	11. Lea's Story

**A/N:** Hiya guys! I wanted to update today and wish you all a Happy 4th of July!  
And a thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. So thank you so much. :)  
Now, since I haven't wrote Chapter 12, due to lack of inspiration/writer's block it may be a little while for me to update hope you understand. Anyway, without further ado here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lea's Story**

We laid down on his bed. I heard him hiss through the pain when he laid down.

"Did he get you?" I asked worried.

He shrugged. "Nope, just muscle aches, you know?"

I sat up and asked, "Where at?"

"Just my shoulders and my back," he replied.

"Lay on your stomach," I said.

"Why?" he asked, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Just do it. For me?"

"Alright," he turned over and laid on his stomach.

I started rubbing his shoulders hearing a pleased sigh smiling I continued massaging his shoulders then moved down to his back.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell you my story." He said.

I let go of him and he rolled onto his back and I laid back down next to him.

"Okay." I nodded.

"My real name is Lea. Well, that's what it was when I was a somebody. I am a nobody named Axel. I am part of the Organization XIII. I am number 8 of the Organization. I am originally from Radiant Garden. That's why I said before a friend of mine and I use to hang out there. Isa was my best friend, Saïx is the nobody of Isa. When you become a nobody that's when your heart is lost to the darkness and all that you remain is a nobody, which is what I am. When we, Isa and I were younger, we finally decided that we were ready to be apart of the Organization that was forming. Upon joining the Organization, I was turned into a heartless, but because of the strong heart I had gave me the ability to turn into a nobody instead. The Organization members are all nobodies. And they're mostly the bad guys. With the exception of me and Roxas. Because the members plan is to take all the hearts, collect them all to try to become whole, again. Whereas, I'd rather help your friend, Sora for the common good. Well, that's pretty much it." He shrugged.

"You're a nobody?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. They say nobodies don't show emotion and they fake everything, but somehow I don't." He said.

"Seems to be that you're just the same as anyone else. And good like Sora." I admitted.

He laughed. "Well, that's good to know. I'd hate to seem like a bad guy when I'm really not. I'm on the same side as him."

"Well, that was a lot to digest. But I don't think of you any less or any different." I replied.

He smiled and grabbed my hands. "I was afraid after I told you that you would hate me or something like that."

"You're just misunderstood is all." I smiled back.

"We nobodies can never hope to be somebodies." He said randomly and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him confused. "You _are _a somebody. You're a somebody to me."

He chuckled. "Well, that means a lot coming from you."

I smiled. "It should and I'm glad it does."

"Anyway, we should lay low for awhile. Saïx will show up, again."

I nodded. "Yeah, that guy never gives up."

"Well, if he sees something he can use to his advantage he'll do it." He said.

"That's sad. You were once close friends. Now, you're enemies. I can't imagine being enemies with any of my friends."

He shrugged. "That's life. It happens."

"So what now?" I asked.

"I guess, we just have to wait it out here. I'm sorry we couldn't go anywhere else."

I sat up thinking before an idea popped into my head. "Well, what if we went to find Sora?"

"What could he do?" He sat up with me.

"Maybe, he could help get rid of Saïx."

He shook his head. "No, Saïx is my battle. I won't put your friend's life in danger."

"But he could help you. You said it yourself. You're on the same side as Sora. And Saïx is the enemy. And what about when you said even Sora and Riku could take him down together?" I added.

He put a hand up. "No, he's my old friend. I should be the one to put an end to him, myself. I don't need others to fight my battles."

"You know, it's not a bad thing to ask for help every once in awhile, Axel. You just need to stop being so stubborn."

"I don't need help! I can take him, myself!" He suddenly burst out.

I flinched at his outburst. "Okay. Sorry, I even said anything."

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I just - I need to do this myself. This is my fight. Not theirs. Not yours. Mine."

I looked down at the floor not knowing what to say. So I just nodded not looking at him.

He sighed and kneeled down in front of me. Trying to get me to look at him.

"Hey. Kairi? Look at me." He slid his hand underneath my chin to tilt my head to look up him.

I looked up at him, but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, okay? Do you forgive me?"

I shrugged and looked back down at the floor.

He sighed, again. "I'll make it up to you. I'll get us out of this mess. I promise you that."

"What then? What happens after you get rid of him?" I looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me not understanding.

"When this is all over with. What happens between us?"

"I hadn't thought about that." He admitted.

"What are we, anyway?" I asked.

"We as in you and I?"

I nodded.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"What happens if we run into Sora and Riku? They don't even know that I'm not home. They don't know that you've kidnapped me. If they find out or see me. Then they'll know. And ask a bunch of questions. God, what would I even say? And Sora! What about Sora?"

I was beginning to freak out. After all that has happened between Axel and I. I couldn't bare the look on Sora's face. It would hurt his feelings. It's not like we were together. We weren't official boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, sure he knew about my feelings, I think. And I was pretty sure about his feelings. Sure he was busy out fighting the heartless and being the hero. He didn't have time for me. But he gave me a promise that he would come back for me. I felt so guilty.

"Kairi. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright." He caressed my arms to shake me out of my worries trying to calm me down.

I shook my head. "No. They'll be so - he'll be disappointed. He gave me a promise."

"Promise? What promise?" He asked.

"That he'll come back to me."

"And did he?"

I shook my head, again. "No. Not that I know of, but you took me away."

"Maybe," he sighed and continued, "maybe, I should have just left you there and you would have been safer. I had no right and I put you in danger. I'm so sorry." He seemed like he was mad at himself, like punishing himself for it.

"Don't, don't punish yourself over it. I'll admit, taking me away was wrong. But it seems like your intentions weren't bad. And these past few days have been wonderful, despite the issue with Saïx. You've been there more than Riku and Sora have been in the past few months of them being gone. I appreciate it." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Well, at least I've tried to show you a good time after taking you away from your home. But still, I am sorry for all the mess I have caused you."

"Don't be. It's been fun and adventurous. Better than being stuck on that island all alone." I grinned at him.

He stood back up and slid next to me onto the bed taking me into his arms. I leaned down on his lap resting my head on his legs and looked up at him and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he said before removing one of his gloves to stroke my cheek.

I blushed. "I know, I know." I yawned.

"You tired?" He asked.

I nodded and moved off of his lap then laid my head on the pillow.

Axel laid down beside me swinging one of his arms over me after turning the lights out.

"Goodnight," I whispered to him.

"'Night," he replied.


	12. Reunion

**A/N: **Okay, sorry this is took awhile to update. I hadn't had time to write much lately due to getting a job, lack of inspiration, writer's block and depression, etc. Sorry about that, but I'm glad you guys are still around sending review for me to update that lets me know that you're still with the story and all that. So thank you for your reviews. Um.. this chapter was a little hard for me to write. I had most of it wrote, but it was in parts and needed to be tweaked up a bit and I added more to it mainly the beginning part and the last part. Not to worry after you read the last part it may seem like an ending, but I'm here to tell you right now that it's not over with, yet. So hang in there, because I will update it whenever I have the time it just may a bit slow due to reasons I've stated at the beginning of this Author's Note. I'm going to end this note now and hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think after reading it. Much appreciated. :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

**Kairi's POV:**

The next morning I was the first to wake up and I got out of bed then headed to the bathroom. After I finished up, I walked back into the bedroom. The sound of a portal opening made me freeze in the spot I was in. And I felt two gloved hands on me. One was covering my mouth and the other was on my arm. I had a good idea of who it was. He whispered into my ear just loud enough that I was sure Axel wouldn't have heard or woke up to. The next the I knew, I was thrown into a cell. The door was slammed shut. He had a smirk on his face, because he knew he had finally succeeded in kidnapping me. He didn't say anything, he soon disappeared into his portal and I was left alone to rot in the cell.

His whispers replayed in my head on repeat. "Do not try to fight me, you _will _come with me. You'll be the perfect bait for me to end your precious _boyfriend_."

As the words repeated in my head, I broke down. No one would hear me and I doubt no one would find me was what I honestly thought. Until a little voice in my head spoke, _"Come on Kairi, don't give up. You have to be positive. Obviously, Saïx brought you here to be found. You'll be rescued in no time."_

**Axel's POV:**

I woke up to find Kairi wasn't by my side. I quickly got up and called out for her. And got no response. I looked all over the Castle and I began to panic. Then it hit me.

Saïx must have got her, so I set out to find him.

I visited the worlds I had thought he may be in, but didn't find him.

The person who would probably know where he was and what he was up to may have leads to his or Kairi's whereabouts; Roxas.

I found Roxas up on the Clocktower in Twilight Town, one of the places him and I use to hang out at.

"Hey, Rox." I called out to him.

"Axel," he nodded.

"Listen, I've got a problem."

He frowned. "Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked.

"Kairi is missing and I'm pretty sure Saïx had something to do with it. Have you spoke to him today?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, but if he took her I'd say he's using her for bait to get to you. So I'd be careful if I were you."

"I figured as much." I tried to act calm, but on the inside I was completely freaking out. "Where do you think he'd take her?" I asked.

"What about the Castle That Never Was?" he replied.

I began to remember that was the place where Saïx would take his victims that he had plans for.

"Roxas, you're a genius! I should have thought of that. Thanks, man."

"No problem. And hey, be careful, alright?" he replied.

"Will do." I waved to him before leaving through my portal.

The next place I was headed to, The Castle That Never Was.

**Kairi's POV:**

I had tried to keep myself calm as I waited for someone to rescue me. I was curled up against the wall hugging my knees to my chest. I didn't know how long I had been in here. Must have been hours or at least that's what it felt like. I wiped away my tear stained cheeks with my hands. And soon I could hear distant footsteps coming closer. I ran towards the bars of the cell.

I could tell who it was just by his distinctive red hair.

"Axel!" I called out.

"Kairi, I finally found you." he sighed in relief. "Did he hurt you?" He asked worried.

I shook my head. "No, but he told me not to fight him and that I would come with him. And that I was the bait to end my boyfriend, whatever that meant."

"Okay. Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of there." He said before disappearing into a portal.

I looked around waiting for him to find a way to get me out. And the sound of another portal behind me opened up. He then walked out of it. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Come on," he held his hand out to me.

I took his hand right away and we left through his portal.

But where we ended up wasn't his room. It was the place we had been before when Axel fought Saïx.

Saïx appeared out of nowhere. "Glad you found her, but you probably know now that this was a set up. She was the bait and I knew you couldn't resist going to find her. Well done." He said and started clapping.

"Cut the crap, Saïx." Axel said. "You got what you wanted. Here I am, let's do this." He added and made his chakrums appear.

"But wait! There's more.." Saïx said.

Axel and I exchanged looks.

The big door opened out of nowhere. We all turned towards it and who we saw walking in shocked me.

I gasped and yelled out, "Sora! Riku!" And ran towards them.

"Kairi?" Sora and Riku yelled out in confusion.

They both charged towards me.

Sora was the first to run up to me. Giving me a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"It's a long story, but it's good to see you finally!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

And Riku ran up behind Sora. "Ahem! Don't I get a hug, too?" Riku said.

"Of course," I smiled and gave Riku a hug.

Sora looking a bit jealous and I felt a little guilty remembering the times spent with Axel.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" I asked not noticing them with Sora.

"Oh, they're off fighting heartless with Mickey," Sora replied.

"I see.." was all I could say.

"HEY!" We heard Saïx say.

"Huh? YOU!" Sora said angrily.

"Young Sora.. and Riku." Saïx said laughing.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sora asked making his keyblade appear.

"We were just about to have a little duel here." Saïx said smirking.

"A duel?" Riku laughed.

"With who?" Sora asked not seeing Axel until now.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his head.

"You, again? Why were you going to fight him?" Sora asked.

"Because Saïx is trying to take me away," I said.

"What? Hey! You can't have Kairi!" Sora said angrily.

Saïx laughed. "So it appears. Axel agrees."

I blushed.

"Wow, Kairi.. Look at all the boys. Ready to protect you." Saïx said.

"That's right!" Riku added.

"But don't you want to know how Axel kidnapped your beloved Kairi in the first place?" Saïx asked.

"WHAT? Axel is that true?" Sora yelled.

"Calm down, Sora! It's not what you think!" I said.

"I was going to bring her to you, Sora." Axel admitted.

Saïx yawned, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sora, let me handle this," Axel said.

"No way! He was going to take Kairi. This is our fight, too!" Sora said.

"I agree, let's get him!" Riku added.

Axel shrugged and nodded.

Riku's soul eater appeared into his hand.

Axel, Sora and Riku all charged at Saïx.

Saïx just stood there smirking drawing out his weapon.

Sora slashed at him from the middle. Riku on the right side of him. And Axel scorching him from the right. Saïx hissed from the burns, but slashed Riku's arm. Riku went on attacking him. Sora dodged Saïx's attacks mostly. With the three of them on Saïx his life bar was deminished half way. Until his limit form took over him. His berserk rage attacked them head on. Leaving Riku out with Sora and Axel still in. Saïx used his berserk a few more times towards Sora knocking him out of the battle finally. Then it was just Axel and him.

"This was only suppose to be a one on one fight, Axel. It comes down to this," he smirked.

"You're not going to get away with this, Saïx!" He spat out angrily.

"Maybe not, but you won't make it, either."

"Bring it on. I won't fail." Axel replied.

And Axel charged towards Saïx throwing his Chakrums at him slashing against his throat and one at his arm. Soon after Saïx charged up, his berserk took over, again. Charging after Axel, as he was throwing his chakrums at him. Saïx dodged most of them.

I stood back watching as the two battled, I ran over to Sora and Riku's bodies. And revived Sora.

Sora was back in the battle.

"What? How did you revive?" Saïx shocked.

"Just a little help from a friend!" Sora charged at him.

Hitting Saïx hard. Saïx finally dropped his weapon, turning around holding his chest.

Then looking up at the sky before saying, "Why? Kingdom Hearts, where is my heart?" Before fading away.

I turned towards Axel and ran towards him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He turned towards Sora. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sora smiled and he turned to revive Riku.

"Where are we, anyway?" I turned and asked them.

"The World That Never Was," Sora said.

"The world that.." I started to say.

"Never Was." Axel finished.

"Okay. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Kairi, you stay with Riku. I need to talk to Axel." Sora suggested.

I frowned and shook my head. "No."

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"I want to stay with Axel." I stated.

"But why?" Riku asked.

"I've.. grown close to him." I admitted.

"Kairi..." Sora said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sora." I looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! Explain yourself." Sora said.

I looked at Axel and he shrugged. And said, "Tell him, if you want."

"Okay.." I said.

I began to tell them what happened between the time of Axel kidnapping me and when I was staying at the castle with him. It wasn't that I was ashamed of myself. I just felt so guilty, because I was once close to Sora when we were on the island. And I saw the look on his face. He looked so hurt and heartbroken. But after I finished with the story. He smiled and nodded his head in acceptance. But there was this look in his eyes like he was disappointed in me. I knew he had liked me, too, but we were never a real couple. So it was really not my fault. He would just have to get over it. We'll always be friends no matter what. And that's just the way things would have to stay.

"What are you guys?" Riku asked in confusion.

I looked over at Axel.

"Well, I love her.." Axel spoke up.

"You love her?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And Kairi, do you love him?" Riku asked.

"I'm not really sure," I said and shrugged.

"Well, that's helpful." Sora added, but in a sad tone.

"Don't be sad, Sora. It just wasn't your time." Riku said putting an arm around his neck.

"Get off me," Sora said shrugging Riku's arm off.

"Sora, don't be mad at me. Please?" I said to him.

"Yeah, don't blame Kairi, Sora." Axel added.

"I'm not mad at you, Kairi. I just.. thought we would be something eventually," he shrugged.

"It's like Riku said, it just wasn't our time. I didn't plan this. I really liked you, Sora."

"It just wasn't mean to be, I guess." Sora said sadly.

Before anyone could say anything else, a bunch of heartless popped up from the ground.

"Riku! Grab Kairi!" Axel yelled.

Sora charged at the heartless, but they just kept appearing.

"It's no use!" Sora yelled.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" Axel yelled back.

Axel jumped over to the side hitting a few with his chakrums and yelled, "Get goin'!"

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask. Just do it!" Axel replied.

Out of nowhere a dusk hit him causing him to follow to the floor. And Sora ran up to him. Hitting the dusks with his keyblade.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Axel got up and nodded.

Another dusk flew up behind Sora and he turned around in time to hit it with his keyblade.

"Leave us alone!" Sora yelled.

Sora and Axel charged at the nobodies. Making them all disappear one by one.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." I heard Axel say.

"Feeling a little... regret?" Sora replied.

"Nah.. I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Axel said.

He jumped up and landed in a spot making his chakrums fly up and fire surround him as his chakrums twirled around and a big boom was heard. The light was so bright we all covered our eyes. Once we uncovered them, all the nobodies were gone.

"Whoa!" Sora said looking around. Sora ran towards Axel to see him laying down.

"Axel!" I screamed out and ran over to him.

"You're.. fading away.." Sora said.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?" Axel replied.

"Axel, please! Don't die!" I cried out leaning over his body.

He turned his head towards me. "Don't cry, Kairi. You... made me feel like I had a heart. Not that I really had one. It's kind of funny," he chuckled.

"Of course, you have a heart! And yes, you ARE a somebody." I cried.

"Sora.." Axel started to say.. "Take care of her for me."

"I will.." Sora replied.

Axel turned to Riku and said, "You, too Riku."

Then he turned back to me and held out his hand towards me. I took it in an instant.

"Don't go.." I cried.

"Remember me so my memory will live on, okay?"

"Of course, I will. Axel, I.. love you." I confessed and leaned down to kiss him.

He smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

Then he finally faded away.


	13. Memories of You

**A/N: **Hi guys, I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been under a lot of stress lately more so than usual. And I finally finished this chapter just last night. Anyway, I wanted to post it since it's been about a month since I haven't posted anything. I hope you guys are still with the story and you forgive me for the slow updates. I think that's about it. Let me know what you think after you've read it. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks so much.. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Memories of You**

**Kairi's POV:**

I sat in the same spot for a few more minutes crying my heart out until Riku and Sora came to my side.

"Come on, Kairi." Riku said helping me up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, let's go home." I heard Sora say.

I didn't move, Riku ended up having to pick me up and taking me home.

My eyes didn't leave the spot where Axel disappeared from until we were out of there.

After arriving back to the island, they took me to my house.

I didn't come out of the house for days. Sora and Riku were always trying to get me to come out of the house. They would knock on the door constantly. I just couldn't find the strength to come out of my shell. I was too depressed from losing him. When I wasn't crying or trying to eat, I was sleeping most of the time. And when I would sleep, I would dream of him. And then the nightmares would come and I would relive seeing him fade away. I was broken. I was a different girl after that.

A few weeks later I finally got the courage to come out of the house.

Sora and Riku were happy to see me.

"I'm glad you finally decided to come out," Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, we really missed you Kairi." Riku added.

"How are you holding up?" Sora asked putting his arm around me.

"I'm alright." I said shrugging.

"Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?" Riku suggested.

I sighed and tried to pull off a smile. "Sure, ice cream sounds good."

"Great!" Sora said excitedly.

**Lea's POV:**

I woke up somewhere that appeared to be my home world, Radiant Garden.

"What happened?" I asked out loud holding onto my painful head.

"Well, I died and you must have died, too." A familiar voice replied.

I looked to the right of me and Saïx was by my side.

"Saïx?"

"Well, it's Isa now. We're our somebodies now, Lea."

"But how?" I asked confusedly.

He shrugged.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"No, most of my memories seemed to be gone."

"Mine, as well." I replied.

"Well, whatever had happened must have something to do with us being our somebodies now."

I nodded and got up. "Maybe we can go on back to our normal lives."

Isa chuckled. "Normal lives? Regardless of us being back to normal, does not mean we're out of the Organization. We must to have been revived for a reason."

"So you think our Superior revived us?"

"Possibly." Isa replied.

"Well then, let us go back and find out what we can."

Isa stood up and nodded. And we left to go find our Superior.

**Kairi's POV:**

Things were finally getting back to normal for me. Well, as normal as you could get after the loss of someone you love. Sora and Riku were very supportive and always around when things got tough. My shell was opening back up to them. Sora had grown close to me, again. It was turning out to be like old times before they went off to fight the darkness.

"Hey Kairi?" I heard Sora say.

I turned to him to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere," he began and scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "ya know alone?"

I shrugged before replying, "Sure, why not. It's been awhile since I've been anywhere else."

"Great!" he jumped up excitedly.

I smiled and shook my head over how happy he seemed. He grabbed my hand and started walking fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him.

"To the Gummi Ship." He replied.

"Okay then.."

Once we got to the Gummi Ship, we climbed in and set off to wherever he was taking me. Soon I could tell which world we were headed to.

Twilight Town.

_"Oh no..." _I thought to myself.

After getting to Twilight Town. We got out of the Gummi Ship. He took my hand, again. And led me through Sunset Terrace to Sunset Hill.

"Here we are," he said grinning walking up the trail to the top of the hill where the bench was.

I gave him a suspicious look not getting what he was up to. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to bring you up here ever since I came across this place." He confessed.

We went and sat down on the bench. He pulled me close, putting his arm around me.

I sighed. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I felt he was moving too fast for me. I wasn't even over Axel.

And to top it all off, this was one of the places him and I had visited.

"Sora, I'm sorry I just think you're moving too fast for me. I know you still have feelings for me and I'm flattered." I sighed before continuing, "I'm just not over Axel, yet."

His smile slowly faded away. "No.. I understand. I just thought it'd do you some good to get away from the island."

"I know and I'm grateful for it. Really, thank you. It's just when Axel was still alive, he brought me here once." I replied looking down at the ground not wanting to see the hurtful look on his face.

"Oh.. Kairi, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought you here if I had known that." He said softly and pulled me in for a hug.

I was beginning to feel upset, again. "I just miss him so much, Sora." I sniffled.

He slowly stroked my hair. "I know.. I just thought that maybe since I was here, you wouldn't feel so alone anymore."

"I wish it were that easy, Sora. I do, but I need time to get over him. Not like I really want to, but I guess I'll have to since he's gone now." I sniffled, again.

He got up from the bench, I looked up at him and he offered his hand. "Come on, let's go home."

I nodded and took his hand. Pulling me up off the bench, we left Sunset Hill and went back to Destiny Island.

**Lea's POV:**

I traveled back to the Castle of Heartless with Isa looking for our Superior.

"Damn, he doesn't seem to be here, either." Isa said frowning.

I shrugged. "Well, you know him... He's always off doing something."

"What about your little buddy, Roxas? Maybe, he's talked to him."

I frowned. "Roxas?"

"Yeah, you remember him, right?"

I shook my head then his face flashed into my mind. "Oh yeah." I chuckled. "Roxas, I think I know where he's at."

"Lead the way," Isa said.

We headed to Twilight Town, where I knew he'd probably be up at the Clocktower. I could see the boy with blond hair sitting up there like always.

"Axel, hey! How'd it go? Wait.. Something's different about you." Roxas said with a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

"It's Lea. I'm back to my somebody form now. Same with Isa." I replied to him.

"What? How?"

"Don't know," Isa replied. "We just woke up in Radiant Garden returned to our somebody forms."

"Yeah, what Isa said."

Roxas still had the same look on his face. "I don't get it. Unless you guys died..."

"Technically, we did. Well, our nobody forms did, anyway." I confirmed to him.

"But then.. Wait, does Kairi know all this?" Roxas asked.

I scratched my head not knowing who he was talking about. "Kairi?"

"Who's Kairi?" Isa asked.

"You mean, you don't remember Kairi?" He asked the both of us.

Both Isa and I exchanged looks and shook our heads.

"But Kairi was your girlfriend! Er.. well, something like that." Roxas said looking at me.

"Girlfriend?" Isa looked at me as well. "You had a girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember having a girlfriend."

Roxas shook his head. "Man, whatever happened to you must have really done a number on your memory."

"Seriously, who is this Kairi girl?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Alright, does the name Sora ring any bells in your head?"

"Yeah, sure he's your somebody. The little guy with the keyblade." I replied.

"Well, at least you know that part. Well, Kairi is one of Sora's best friends. They live on Destiny Island, along with their other friend Riku. If I were you Axel, I mean _Lea, _I'd go visit her and let her know that you're alive."

"But why would I go to that world if I don't even remember who she is?" I asked him.

Roxas scratched his head before replying "Look, you should sleep on it. Maybe, some of the memories will come back to you if you slept." He suggested.

"I hate to admit it, but your little friend is right Lea." Isa chimed in.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just give it a shot. Sleep on it and see if you remember anything."

"Alright, alright." I replied. "Thanks, Roxas. You're a good friend."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome. Now go."

I could tell from Isa's expression he was jealous. "Come on, Isa. Let's go back to the Castle."

"Fine," he said in an aggravated tone and followed me through the portal.

We walked from the portal into the Castle then up the stairs to the hallway of where our rooms were. His room was actually across from mine. He didn't say a word to me before he went into his room. I figured he was still aggravated and without a word to him, I went into my room. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep to try to regain some of my memories. Drifting off to sleep, I dreamt of a girl with red hair and blue eyes. I didn't know who she was, but I had wondered if I met her before she seemed so familiar. Then more images flashed through the dream of her being close to me, even in my room sleeping with her and among other things.

I woke up covered in sweat and gasping from the dream. I sat up in my bed and then I realized who the girl was, her name on the tip of my tongue.

"Kairi..."


End file.
